The 34th Games: Remember Us Always And Forever
by Secretmuch
Summary: The danger is heating up, with a new arena, new mutts and a surprise in store for the unlucky tributes. Currently doing the Reapings. T to be safe, as it's, you know, the Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favour. NOT CONTINUING!
1. The Form

**A/N: Hi there!**

**Welcome to the first Hunger Games Quarter Quell!**

**If you want your character to be involved, please fill out the questionare below and send it to me in a review.**

**Thank yoooou!**

**P.S. Your person may not be chosen! This is not a first come, first served basis!  
><strong>

**Butterflies and a passion for murder: Secretmuch.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Gender:

District:

Status:

Career/Bloodbath/Weakling/Normal:

Reaped/Volunteered:

If he/she was reaped, what was his/her reaction?

If he/she volunteered, what was his/her reaction?

If anyone volunteered for them, what was his/her reaction?

General history/background:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:

Token:

Lover:

Family:

Friends:

What he/she was doing before the reaping:

Other:


	2. Workout And Scream

**A/N: Hi there! Time for District Three's reaping!  
><strong>

**Thanks HEAPS to the three great people who have applied so far!**

**Adores butterflies and the fact they turn to lquid in their cocoons:**

**Secretmuch.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>District One<p>

Ruby Gals

4.30 am

"Up, up, up! It's a big day today! Just think. You might be reaped!" I groaned, and rolled over.

"Shut it! I'm sleeping!"

"Training time, Ruby!" I hauled myself out of bed. My sister, Wonder, stood with hands on hips and a huge smile on her face. She reveled in waking me at ungodly hours. I stood, dressed, and walked out the door. Wonder never trained, as she believed if she was reaped, someone else would volunteer for her. "See ya at the reaping!"

I tossed a cocky smile over my shoulder. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" She grinned and spun away from me.

12.30

I collapsed, exhausted, after eight hours of training. I had a break after four hours for breakfast, but that was it. Wonder appeared as if by magic. "Reaping time!" she trilled.

I nodded and raked my eyes over her flimsy dress. It was gossamer, one of the most expensive materials in the districts. We walked out into the sunlight, heading for the square. I caught my reflection in a glass pane and stopped. My red hair caught the light and reflected, ten times brighter. I was drenched in sweat from my workout. I was the least attractive being around. That, I was sure of.

We continued walking.

Haydew Morrow

1.00

The children of District One were herded into fenced off pens, myself included. Sapphire Destiny, the District One mentor, was sitting beside the stage in a plush chair. Morton Sidson was our escort and he steps up to the microphone.

"Ladies first," he says in his gravelly voice. The girls are on tenterhooks, ready to shoot forward and volunteer. Morton chooses a piece of paper from the glass bowl. At least he doesn't keep us on edge. "Ruby Gals." A scrum of girls dive for the stage. They collapse into a brawl. None of them see what I see - the petite child leap over them and onto the stage.

"I volunteer." she says. A groan goes up as she stands, stiff backed, on the stage beside Sidson. She looks only twelve.

"Let's have a big hand for – what's your name, sweetie?"

"Wonder Gals." she says quietly.

"Now for the boys!" Seconds pass, then – "Haydew Morrow!"

"Yes?" I say, looking around for the person who called my name.

"Is there a Haydew around?"

I catch a glimpse of my friends staring at me, horrified, as Peacekeepers come from all around me and take me to the stage. Mother screams. I look around to see if anyone will come up.

But no one does.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please! I need more people! Submit as many as possible!**

**(If you're going to do D2, do it fast, because I'm going to go down in order from District to District.**

**The update on the situation so far:**

B1: COMPLETED

G1:COMPLETED

B2:

G2:

B3:

G3:

B4:

G4:

B5:

G5:

B6:

G6:

B7: Jerelon Resedue

G7:

B8:

G8:

B9:

G9:

B10:

G10: Kieran Bellmont

B11:

G11: Lily

B12:

G12:


	3. The Strong And The Scared

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks muchly**** to the four great people who have applied so far!**

**Oh yes, and I've discovered it's against the rules of Fanfiction to submit forms in reviews.**

**_IMPORTANT!_ Send in the form IN A PM! Thanky you!**

**RnR? Please?**

**Oh yeah, I suppose I should say this: I don't own the Hunger Games, blah blah blah. On with the story!**

**Adores swords and glitter****:**

**Secretmuch.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>District Two<p>

Crystal dived at the gym doors before they closed. Ton disapared inside and she shook her fist at his retreating back. She turned right to go to the weight lifting room. Inside there were heavy weights sprawled across the floor in some kind of pattern. She had never managed to work out the pattern, not even in the ten years she had been coming. It was her first year in the reaping.

Crystal was joined by more and more people as the hours drew on.

10.00 am

"Please exit the gym and make your way to the square as soon as possible. Thank you!" The smooth Capitol voice was a far cry from any of the speakers who now babbled into life. Crystal drifted down the cobbled streets and joined the stream of people.

They were ushered into plush boxes that kept the light rain off. The children were seperated by age and Two's escort stepped up to the podium and started talking. She was a bouncy Capitol woman, with silver hair and a violet dress.

"Boys first!" She rummaged in the bowl for a few seconds, before her fingers touched on a slip of paper. "And the lucky boy is... Ton Jordan! Ton, please come up to the stage!"

Crystal's best best friend marched up to the stage. His face was pale and drawn, hands in his pockets. "Any volunteers? No? Anyone?" The crowd stayed silent. "Let's have a big hand for him!" There were few cheers. One person started clapping, but stopped quickly. He looked scared, standing up there all alone. "Onto the girls, then!" She was smiling cheerfully, trying to make this into an event. "Crystal Jons!"

The populace went all quiet, like they always do when a twelve year old gets drawn. Crystal skipped out onto the stage, smiling all over her face. She made jokes and laughed, acting the clown. The escort lapped it up. After ten minutes, Ton and Crystal shook hands.

Crystal was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: People! I need more people! Submit as many as you can!**

**(If you're going to do D3, do it fast, because I'm going to go down in order from District to District.)**

**The update on the situation so far:**

B1: COMPLETED

G1: COMPLETED

B2: COMPLETED

G2: COMPLETED

B3:

G3: Ani Prescotte

B4:

G4: Lark Martins

B5:

G5:

B6:

G6:

B7: Jerelon Resedue

G7:

B8:

G8:

B9:

G9:

B10:

G10: Kieran Bellmont

B11:

G11: Lily

B12:

G12:


	4. Please Not Me, What Might Have Been

**A/N: Hi there! Thanks muchly**** to the eight great people who have applied so far! Listen. I can count the reviewers on ONE HAND!**

**_IMPORTANT!_ Send in the form IN A PM! Thanky you!**

**RnR? Please?**

**(Y'all know the drill. The D5 guy is needed now...)**

**Situation so far:**

* * *

><p>B1: COMPLETED<p>

G1: COMPLETED

* * *

><p>B2: COMPLETED<p>

G2: COMPLETED

* * *

><p>B3: COMPLETED<p>

G3: COMPLETED

* * *

><p>B4: Asher Rost<p>

G4: Lark Martins

* * *

><p>B5:<p>

G5: Lyle Arnode

* * *

><p>B6:<p>

G6:

* * *

><p>B7: Jerelon Resedue<p>

G7:

* * *

><p>B8:<p>

G8:

* * *

><p>B9:<p>

G9:

* * *

><p>B10:<p>

G10: Kieran Bellmont

* * *

><p>B11:<p>

G11: Lily

* * *

><p>B12:<p>

G12:

* * *

><p>District Three<p>

Ani Prescotte

The fourteen year old girl had an expression of extreme concetration as she threaded a strip of wire through a metal loop. Her long, raven hair was done up in a ponytail. Her eyes were electric blue and shone in her face. Her skin was fair and decorated with sprinklings of freckles.

She tied the wire off and sighed in satifaction. Her makeshift bow sat well in her grasp. It was a fine one, with excellent carvings down the side.

The click clack of her mother's shoes began to echo down the hall. Ani turned and hid the weapon under her pillow. But she was too late. Her mother, Mari, had seen the bow. Mari gasped and ran over to Ani.

"Foolish child!" she hissed. "Do you know the penalities for being caught with a weapon?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, and Ani leaned forward instinctively. "A bullet through your head!" Ani heard the whistle of air as a hand leapt towards her face. She was thrown back by the force of the slap.

"Mumma!" she cried. Mari stooped to snatch up the weapon. Tiny pieces dropped down on her floor. Mari walked out the door and away.

Ani did not sob at the sound of the lock in the door. Ani was strong. She understood her parents. They had never really left the day. That day when they stared at a screen and watched their son - her brother - being blown to pieces.

She changed into a pale green dress that didn't itch. She brushed her hair and tied a light blue hairtie on.

Then she sat on the bad, hands folded neatly in front of her, and waited.

* * *

><p>At fifteen minutes to three, Hess opened the door. Hess was her father. His eyes seemed to be broken, as if something inside of them had snapped.<p>

"Time to go." His voice sounded robotic.

She nodded once, walking to the door and down the hall.

They moved to the Tech School - where every child learnt to form a basic circuit. Ani had been no exception.

When her brother, Jeremi Prescotte, died in the arena one year ago, her parents had completely shut down. They had left everything to Ani. She had learnt to look after two adults all by herself.

It was not easy.

As she had been thinking, the other children had been placed into groups, Ani included.

The mayor began droning on and on. The Treaty of Treason was always the same. Ani had stopped listening after two years.

The escort, Shak Flundy, bounced around. She grinned at everyone with over white teeth, placing a gloved hand in the shaded bowl. The camera zoomed in on her face, and Ani couldn't stop muttering, over and over, "Please not me, please not me," over and over until it formed into a dirge.

"Ani Prescotte!" Ani saw the pure horror on her parents' faces, saw her father keel over. She saw Ryne's mouth open in a silent scream. She saw herself on the screen, face set, walk to the podium. Her face was strong and blank. The cameras saw her eyes soften as she locked on her parents'.

Ryne Hyress had been her best friend for years. They had laughed in winter snow, had turned cartwheels until they were dizzy and fell over. They had splashed in puddles until they were soaked through.

And now, in more recent years, there had been tentitive kisses under the full moon, and mumblings of what might have been. They would never see each other again. Not now, not ever.

And then the cameras caught her mouth open wide in total horror as "Ryne Hyress!" echoed in the long, wide building.

**I really think this was one of my better bits. Thanks to the wonderful Ani Prescotte!**


	5. Cry And Be Happy

**A/N: Hi there! Sorry about the late update! Sorry, but I may not have potrayed them tooo well...  
><strong>

**_IMPORTANT!_ Send in the form IN A PM! Thanky you!**

**RnR? Please?**

**(D6 is needed...)**

* * *

><p><strong>District Four<strong>

**Asher Rost**

I have a good life.

And that is why am not surprised when the Games ripped all that from me.

Let me rewind.

4.30 am

"Wake up! Fishing time!" Victoria Harper. My fourteen year old cousin. As stubborn as a mule and twice as feisty as a bearcat woken in winter.

We could almost be twins. She has my eyes - or I have hers. The bright blue that people call haunted. But it's not haunted. Just the fair blue of the sea that I've grown up around.

My hair is golden and shines in the moonlight. Our faces are freckled; and dimples rest in our cheeks.

I dress and she paces, waiting impatiently for me. I am not shy about my body around Victoria. It is like we are two halves of a whole.

Mother is downstairs. She holds the fishing gear and warm clothes. I smile at her and take the stuff.

It is illegal to fish or hunt. Mostly everyone here is starving or a Victor.

You don't survive long when you're starving.

* * *

><p><strong>Lark Martins<strong>

I fish with Finn, my best friend. Over by the marshes I see another pair, also fishing. There are mutiple groups dotted around the lake.

The fishing is good, and I offer up silent thanks.

All too soon, I have to go home and dress in a pale sky blue dress. It digs into me at weird angles and my hair accents the fact my chest is still flat.

I drift to the Wharf in a daze and wait as the name of some boy I have never met is called up.

Wait. I know him! He is one of the fisher children. I sigh and nod.

"Lark Martins!" the cheerful voice cries.

I stagger back in shock. It's me! I swallow hard and my eyes widen. I feel my face pale. I march to the stage.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake _**AND**_ wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. **CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!**

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far:<strong>

HeartRacingAlways: 3 points

PinkCutiix33: 3 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

GwenCooper92: 3 points

Narnian Pirate: 31 points

k8wuzhere: 3 points

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

Q: In Book 1, page 95, line 26, what does it say?

Q: In Book 1, who killed Rue?


	6. Capitol Eyes

**A/N: Hi there!**

**I'm sorry if you didn't like the way I did this. I'm a bit bored of having to write out loooooooooooong descriptions for every single tribute!**

**Send me a message if you liked the old way better.**

**_IMPORTANT!_ Send in the form IN A PM! Thanky you!**

**RnR? Please?**

* * *

><p><strong>District Five<strong>

I flicked through the channels. Mama had gone holo-carting, and she hadn't told me what channel the Games was on. When I finally found it, District Five's Reapings were on. The Capitol escort was female. She had flamboyant purple hair and violet tattoos that covered most of her body. I sniff. Sooo last week.

"Lyle Arnode!" was the first name called. She was a weak looking girl, with brown hair and green eyes that looked like a cat's eyes. The cameras zoomed up on her and her lip wobbled. It looked like she was crying, but no tears came out.

The boy was Toby Hamme. He was muscular and seemed delighted with being chosen, going so far as to even hug his escort. She seemed startled.

Well, it looked like the District 5 girl would not be a main competitor in this Games! I sigh and flick off the telly. The next reaping would be on in half an hour. Plenty of time.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake _**AND**_ wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. **CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!**

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

Narnian Pirate: 47 points

k8wuzhere: 46 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

HeartRacingAlways: 3 points

PinkCutiix33: 3 points

GwenCooper92: 3 points

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

1. What are the names of all the books (in order)?

2. What is the name of Prim's cat?

BONUS QUESTION! Why do you get less points for sending in a girl tribute?


	7. Anger Radiation

**A/N: OMG! I think I've mislaid THREE District's Reapings!**

**Please read through the story and tell me what Reapings are there. Thanks!**

**_IMPORTANT!_ Send in the form IN A PM! Thanky you!**

**You like? Thanks to Narnian Pirate for help with Klee Tipon.**

**RnR please?**

* * *

><p><strong>District Six<strong>

**Klee Tipon**

I weld the pieces of twisted metal together. The carriage, destined for the streets of the Capitol, is forming into a beautiful object. I whistle as I work, the familiar clang of the hammer against metal and heat of the fire comforting me.

"Klee? Klee, you know it's almost time for the reaping." comes a soft voice from my workshop's entrance.

It's my mother. I sigh, put down my tools, and carefully remove my old gloves.

"Mother, calm down. I didn't even have to put my name in for tesserae once this year." I say, turning to face her and adjusting my headband in my long, silvery hair.

I remembered when I first made that band. I had just been starting out. I was just a wee thing. I can recall Father showing me how to hold the hammer to shape the metal. Of course, he had done most of the work, since I could barely hold up the hammer by myself, but the band has been a particular treasure of mine ever since.

My mother stands in the doorway, the sunlight streaming in behind her, illuminating her face like an angel. I got my silvery hair from her. She gives me a forced smile, but I can see the tears trickling down her cheeks already.

"Oh Mother, it'll be fine. You'll see." I say, my voice quivers as I wrapped my arms around her. She strokes my hair for a while and we just stood there as if the whole world would collapse around us if we left each other's embrace.

Tears were even glimmering in my blue eyes as I leave to get ready for the reaping.

I was never one for dresses, but my parents always insist upon me wearing one at least one day a year. That day is the reaping.

As I clean the soot from my face and neck I struggle into the uncomfortable, little yellow dress with the big bow in the back my mother has picked out for me. I figure I can endure the scratchy collar for a few hours. Once the reaping is over I can go back to being myself. It seemed that the Capitol made everyone miserable for as long as they could.

Every since I was able to understand words my parents have told me about the evils of the Capitol. They started in terms a two year old could grasp and progressively adding more, fueling the fire of hatred for the Capitol I hold in my heart today.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart." Father whispers, taking my hands in his own and kissing my forehead. As I begin my walk to the district's center I can feel my stomach churning and I tried to be brave, ignoring how sick it was making me feel. I stand alone at the side of the other fourteen year old girls. I've always been too honest and outspoken for them. I feel being opionated is more important than fitting in. The escort, I can't recall her name, grabbed up a paper from inside the giant bowl and unfolded it, smiling a horrid smile. I can feel my palms growing sweaty and I begin to wring my wrists unintentionally.

"Klee Tipon!" comes the annoying Capitol accent.

I swallow loudly. My legs feel like noodles as I strode to the platform, my head held high, and blue eyes blazing, just like I was told to do if my name ever happened to be called.

I just stand up there, staring blankly into the abyss of people, my lips pursed and I barely notice the young boy coming to stand next to me. I made myself a promise then and there - I won't go down without a fight. I won't be just another meaningless kill for the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>Corran<strong> **Weaver**

I grin as I set the bucket of water on top of the door. As it is nearly time for the reaping, some one is sure to walk through it. I saunter away, hands in pockets and smile set wide. I shouldn't have to wait long.

A scream emmates from behind me. I spin, an expression of shock already on my face. Lili is dripping wet, her reaping clothes soaked. I grimace. I never mean to hurt anyone with my pranks, and I knew Lili - my little sister - had been wanting to wear that dress to the reaping. "Are you alright?" I frown. "I'm really sorr-" She is hurtling after me, snatching up a broom and weilding it with expertise borm of pratictise. "Lili! I didn't mean it! Stop it!" I yell over my shoulder.

"Scallywag!"

"Go Lili!"

"Not my stall!"

"Those two at it again?"

"Look out, Corran!"

"She's getting closer! Run!"

"Never cross a girl!"

"Fool!"

"What'd he do this time?"

"She looks real mad."

"DUCK!"

I take the advice and duck. The bristles swoop over my head. "Missed!" I taunt her. We have run nearly full circle round City Hall. I am going to have to take my beating soon. I stop, and she gives me a good wallop in the belly. I double up, groaning. "Ow!"

She stalks away to change. I spread my arms wide and shrug, as if to say, What can you do? People laugh. "Please make your way to the Transport Area with all speed. Thank you." the smooth, nasal Capitol voice hums.

I drop my arms and close my eyes. If Razer is chosen... But no. He won't be. It is his first year in the reaping.

Razer is my twin brother. I have protected him all these years. He is like the opposite of me. He is skinny, malnourished - he looks like the living dead. Mother and Father asked me to protect him. I have done so for a long time, but I am unsure if shall protect him at the cost of my own life.

The children of District Six are herded into pens made for today. Razer's eyes are huge in his shrunken face. Topam Hawet was the winner of the 29th Hunger Games. He was twelve at the time, and is still a child. "Klee Tipon!" echoes out through the square. A girl, eyes blazing, stomps up the steps onto the stage. "Volunteers?" There are none.

"As for our boy tribute-" he pauses. "Corran Weaver." I fell like some one punched me. I am furious. How dare the Capitol make me loose my life, my family. Just for their banal entertainment. I storm up to the stage and my head is high. We are the furious tributes of District Six. We shall be unforgettable.

I find Razer in the crowd. Shaky tears flow down his cheeks. District Six was silent as they thought about their joker, and about losing him.

Call me anything you like, but all I could think of as I shook hands with this girl I had never pranked, is how I would have to kill her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 point

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake AND wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

Narnian Pirate: 47 points

k8wuzhere: 46 points

HeartRacingAlways: 40 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

GwenCooper92: 3 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy:

Girl:

**District Eight**

Boy:

Girl:

**District Nine**

Boy:

Girl:

**District Ten**

Boy:

Girl:

**District Eleven**

Boy:

Girl:

**District Twelve**

Boy:

Girl: Taryn Blight

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

1. What are the last lines of Part Two, Catching Fire?

2. On page 114 (Catching Fire) what is hanging from Gale's belt?

BONUS QUESTION! Who is the escort for District Three, and how old would he be now?


	8. No One Is Coming

**A/N: Everything is finally falling into place. :) I have all the tributes! And I even have a basic plot line! And I went through my inbox and found all the tribute forms I thought I had lost! All in all, a good time for me.**

***Self satisfied glow***

**I feel happy.  
><strong>

**You like?**

**Sponsors are needed!**

**RnR please.**

* * *

><p><strong>District Seven<strong>

**Jerelon Resedue**

Clidra's axe swung at the oak. Splinters went flying and the tree groaned. Again she swung, and thok tree swayed, poised in the air - then fell with a drawn out crash. Clidra strode off to the next tree. I and the other small children ran to slice off the branches.

This was life in District Seven. As soon as you reached nineteen, you were given specialised jobs, as the District knew you would not be hauled off to die anytime soon. If you were above 15, you could chop down trees.

Clidra was 17, my older sister. I lived at her house ever since I could remember. She never kept secrets and always spoke her mind. It was dangerous. If she was heard by the wrong person, she could be whipped, put in the gallows or prison, given extra duties, or even shot.

The horn blew and signaled the end of work. I and the gang of kids shot off to hand in our axes. I dashed off to meet Frentasia. When she was only a little girl, a piece of wood had fallen on her and crippled her for life. I still loved her. No matter whether she had an arm missing, or half her face destroyed, I still loved her.

I brought her food every day after work. When she smiled, it was like the sun came out. We talked and talked. The bell rang. The sun hid again. It was time for the reaping.

* * *

><p><strong>Ameila Woodburn<strong>

I hoisted the load of wood high. Jacob, my friend, steadied the logs' ends. Anna stood beside him. Jacqueline, my sister, pretended to help. The mayor was tired of her staying at home. She couldn't actually help, as Jacqueline had a rare medical condition that prevented her from moving too much. Her muscles caused her great pain. Anna was a great shot with a bow and helped me with my hunting and gathering. Anna cracked an old, corney joke about lumbering giants. This was the last load for the day and the reaping was soon.

Jaqui - short for Jacqueline - doubled over in pain. I grimaced. She groaned and I helped her to her feet. We hauled the logs the last few meters and heard the bell go.

Reaping time. We placed the log in the chopper and walked to the Lumber Area. On any other day this would be busy. Now, however, the floor had been transformed into a yard, with pens for each age and gender. I stood in the 14 year old girls' section. Anna stood beside me. I could feel her shaking. The Capitol woman smiled at everyone as the Treaty of Treason and the list of past victors was read. In the history of District Seven, we have had precicly 17 victors. Three are still alive.

"Boys first!" she trilled. A hand slid into the glass fishbowl. A slip of blue paper withdrew. "Jerelon Resedue!" A sturdy boy who looked like he was a brancher walked up, his face bland. "Any volunteers?There was silence. The boy's eyes widened as he realised no one was going to come up.

"Well, onto the girls!" A hand swam through the other fishbowl. "Jacqueline Woodburn!" No. She won't get a foot off the starting platform! They can't do this!

I started walking forward. The peacekeepers blocked my way. "I volunteer as tribute." The crowd parts to let me through. I calmly stepped onto the platform and stared over the faceless group. Jacqui screamed and had to be held back by her friend. One unseen tear dropped from my eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 point

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake AND wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

P.S. The price of things will steadily rise as the Games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

k8wuzhere: 94 points

Narnian Pirate: 52 points

HeartRacingAlways: 45 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

NeXME: 10 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

GwenCooper92: 3 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy: Jerelon Resedue

Girl: Amelia Woodburn

**District Eight**

Boy: Mark Seam

Girl: Valentine Goldbrin

**District Nine**

Boy: Petar Harken

Girl: Eva Corrait

**District Ten**

Boy: Dyst Helop

Girl: Kieran Bellmont

**District Eleven**

Boy: Albert Follop

Girl: Lily Breensdaughter

**District Twelve**

Boy: Daniel Dark

Girl: Taryn Blight

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

1. In Book Two, Katniss meets who in the forest outside District 12?

BONUS QUESTION! What does District Nine do?


	9. The Lovebirds

**A/N: I don't need any more tributes. Thank you so much to all the fantastic readers and all the reviewers! I have only responded to one, but I shall now write responses up here.**

* * *

><p><strong>GwenCooper92: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like everyone. I'm sorry about writing her unlike you thought she would be.<strong>

**I don't think you get any alerts if you favourite the story.**

**Thanks for the review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors are still needed!<strong>

**Warning! This District's tributes were not written as submitted.**

* * *

><p><strong>District Eight<strong>

**Valentine Goldbrin**

The air is heavy with the thick smell of dust and sweat. The microscopic particles get caught in your throat and lungs, making you cough. The sweat is merely unpleasant. I slide under the machine as a strip of fabric tears loose. The heavy rollers are clank-clanking directly above my head. The same rollers that first claimed my mother's leg, and then my father's life. I myself lost a little finger when I was careless snatching up a scrap. We are allowed to take home any strips we can get. We wear them for work at the factory.

The alarm goes. Anything less would be lost in the sea of sound around us. The machines slowly shut off, the weavers finish their fine work and do not start on another. We are marched to the Fabric Bay and we line up. Our right hands are outstretched. We state our names and the Peacekeeper in charge of the girls' line jabs our hand and a drop of blood splashes onto the crisp parchment.

The Treaty is read by a old man with white hair and spectacles. I forget it before it even leaves his mouth. His voice is dry and cracks partway through the list of victors. In all these years, we have had three. Two are still alive. They lounge at the bottom of the stage.

A Capitol woman bounces onto the stage. She is Fandango Tily, and she has silver hair and a bright gold dress with as little on it as possible. It must be the new fashion. It is ugly as hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark Seam<strong>

Fandango bounces onto stage. "Ladies first!" she chirps, smiling at the cameras with her genetically modified teeth. A hand swirls in the bowl, and I find myself hoping... absoluty nothing. "Valentine Goldbrin!" Not her! But I cannot volunteer for her. "Any one? No?" The people are silent. Valentine is 14 and bouncy. She is smiling, but I see her mask wobble. "Well, then, onto the boys!" She crosses to the other side of the stage. A hand dips in, and in it are twelve slips with Mark Seam written on with curling writing.

"Mark Seam!" Oh. This changes everything. I walk up to the stage. She begs for volunteers while we stand there. And then, I stand closer to her. I turn and lean her back, my face inches from hers. And then our lips meet, in the most feather-light of touches.

The country is silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake AND wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

P.S. The price of things will steadily rise as the Games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

k8wuzhere: 94 points

Narnian Pirate: 52 points

HeartRacingAlways: 45 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

GwenCooper92: 23 points

NeXME: 10 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy: Jerelon Resedue

Girl: Amelia Woodburn

**District Eight**

Boy: Mark Seam

Girl: Valentine Goldbrin

**District Nine**

Boy: Petar Harken

Girl: Eva Corrait

**District Ten**

Boy: Dyst Helop

Girl: Kieran Bellmont

**District Eleven**

Boy: Albert Follop

Girl: Lily Breensdaughter

**District Twelve**

Boy: Daniel Dark

Girl: Taryn Blight

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

1. In Book Two, Katniss meets who in the forest outside District 12?

BONUS QUESTION! What does District Nine do?


	10. I Will Protect Thee

**A/N: Who has seen the HG movie? Hands up!**

**What? THAT MANY?**

**Now I feel sad... I WANNA SEE IT!**

**Sorry about that. Can you guess that I want to see the movie?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>HeartRacingAlways: Thanks for the review! Actually, the arena does have something to do with a clock... I'm glad you liked Valentine!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors are always needed!<strong>

**From now on, you can buy anything for the tribute(s) at any time and I shall keep a list of them. If the tribute you're sponsoring dies before you can send in the gift (review or pm me to say when you want it sent in), you can either give the gift to another living tribute of your choice or withdraw the gift altogether.**

**Each day in the Games each item goes up by ten points.**

**Down in the tribute list, if there is a * beside them they're a bloodbath. I need more bloodbaths! PM/review me to say you will let your tribute be a bloodbath! (Or I'll just choose myself...(Making them a bloodbath is still worth 15 points!))  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>District Nine<strong>

**Eva Corrait**

One. Thump. Two. Thump. Three. Thump. Four. Thump.

Eva hoisted the fifth heavy bag of grain up and over. Thump. The job was long and tedious, but it paid for her food. Her family was very different to her, with their long, slender limbs and beautiful complexion. Eva was stumpy and stocky and dumpy. The perfect build for grain lifting.

Six. Thump.

She truly hated her family for their perfect looks. It was childish, but true. It she could have one wish, it would be to be as perfect as her whole god-blessed tribe that called themselves her family. She cared not one whit for her fabulous parents and their gorgeous two sets of twin daughters. Her other sister, Keesha, had died in the Games six years ago after volunteering for Eva. Keesha had been the only one Eva had felt close to.

Seven. Thump.

The bring-a-ling of the Reaping bell jangled. Eva hissed. Her second wish would be to be reaped and delivered from the Hell that was her home. But that would never happen. There was only six slips of paper in the glass bowl. She threw the eighth sack of wheat onto the hovercraft as it zoomed off. She walked to the Square and held her hand out to the sleepy Peacekeeper on duty. Yawning, the woman asked her name then jabbed at Eva's finger. A drop of blood was wiped onto a dry-wipe square beside the name 'Eva Corrait'.

Eva had to wait for a few minutes before the rest of the District entered, some still rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Her 'family' was one of them. She stared straight ahead and did not look at them again.

Soon the Capitol people stepped onto stage. The woman had harsh, dramatic makeup on. "Ladies first." Her hand fluttered over the slips of paper. "Eva Corrait." Eva smiled sadistically and strode up. "My name is Eva. You will never forget me."

She knew they had already cut away from her, but she had said it and that was enough. "Boys next." the woman said. "Petar Harken!"

The boy, who didn't look a day over seventeen, started walking forward. The crowd cleared a path in front of him. He looked calm, but Eva could see he was terrified. She shook hands with him and inclined her head. She felt a overwhelming urge to protect this boy she had never seen before.

They stood, united, against the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake AND wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

Healing balm: 30 points

Matches: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

k8wuzhere: 105 points

HeartRacingAlways: 89 points

Narnian Pirate: 52 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

GwenCooper92: 23 points

NeXME: 10 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy: Jerelon Resedue *

Girl: Amelia Woodburn

**District Eight**

Boy: Mark Seam *

Girl: Valentine Goldbrin

**District Nine**

Boy: Petar Harken

Girl: Eva Corrait

**District Ten**

Boy: Dyst Helop

Girl: Kieran Bellmont (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

**District Eleven**

Boy: Albert Follop

Girl: Lily Breensdaughter

**District Twelve**

Boy: Daniel Dark

Girl: Taryn Blight

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

1. What song does Katniss sing to Rue?

2. What month was Catching Fire released in?

BONUS QUESTION! What two things have I added on this chapter (hint - look at things you can buy) that has been in no other chapter so far? This question is worth twenty points!


	11. Why Couldn't I Marry You

**A/N: I saw Casablanca, and it was boring. Sorry to those who love it!**

**Two chapters in the same day! I'm on fire!**

**Sponsors are _always_ needed. Two plus people can sponsor the same**

**From now on, you can buy anything for the tribute(s) at any time and I shall keep a list of them. If the tribute you're sponsoring dies before you can send in the gift (review or pm me to say when you want it sent in), you can either give the gift to another living tribute of your choice or withdraw the gift altogether.**

**Each day in the Games each item goes up by ten points.**

**Down in the tribute list, if there is a * beside them they're a bloodbath. I need more bloodbaths! PM/review me to say you will let your tribute be a bloodbath! (Or I'll just choose myself...(Making them a bloodbath is still worth 15 points!))**

**Sorry, but Dyst Helop has not been written for. Sorry, but he's gonna be a bloodbath - unless you can send him in again soon...**

* * *

><p><strong>k8wuzhere: Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!<strong>

**HeartRacingAlways: I'm so glad you like the story!**

**You two guys are my most ardent reviewers! I give you cookies!**

* * *

><p><strong>District Ten<strong>

**Kieran Bellmont**

I stroked the soft fabric and looked up at Domnall. A tear began to slide down my cheek. "Don't cry, honey." Domnall said, sounding shocked. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm just so scared! And I love you so much!" We were betrothed. I was only 17, but we had been together since I was 15. It was past time for us to marry.

"Oh, sweetie. Stop it! We're going to get through the Reaping, and two days later we'll be locked together forever. What could be scary about that?" A lot of things could go wrong and become scary, actually. But I didn't say anything. Domnall tipped my face up to his and looked at me for a moment. Then he covered my lips in a passionate kiss.

The only thing that could break us apart happened. The Reaping bell went. "No." I whispered. I hadn't realised I was speaking aloud.

"I'll be waiting with you." he breathed. We started the long walk down to the Reaping Grounds. I was shoved into the seventeen year olds' section. I stood near the edge, holding Domnall's hand.

"Kieran Bellmont!" I froze, barely comphrending what this meant. I was dragged to stage and the silly Capitol voice bubbled around me. Domnall's hand slipped from mine. We were both too stunned to do anything but stand and gaze, helplessly, at each other, as a rift widened between us that could never be breached.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Submitting a Girl Tribute: 3 points

Submitting a Boy Tribute: 5 points (they're more 'cause mostly girls submit (I think))

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

I want to acknowledge Bobby Drake AND wjjmwmsn5, who both came up with the way I'm doing sponsorship (with a few twists of my own). So I'm not copying off of them, technically, since I am givng the acknowledgment/rights or whatever to them. I don't want to say rights because all they did was make the sponsorship, not the whole story. CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE AWESOME!

You can submit unlimited tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

Healing balm: 30 points

Matches: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

k8wuzhere: 145 points

HeartRacingAlways: 124 points

Narnian Pirate: 52 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

GwenCooper92: 23 points

NeXME: 10 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy: Jerelon Resedue *

Girl: Amelia Woodburn

**District Eight**

Boy: Mark Seam *

Girl: Valentine Goldbrin

**District Nine**

Boy: Petar Harken

Girl: Eva Corrait

**District Ten**

Boy: Dyst Helop *

Girl: Kieran Bellmont (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

**District Eleven**

Boy: Albert Follop

Girl: Lily Breensdaughter

**District Twelve**

Boy: Daniel Dark

Girl: Taryn Blight

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>

1. What is the parody of The Hinger Games called?

2. What month was Mocking Jay released in?

BONUS QUESTION! What is the tag-line of the movie?


	12. Late? Again?

**A/N: I'm here! FINALLY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'm really REALLY sorry that I took so long to update! Thanks k8wuzhere for reminding me to get back to this story. You get 5 points! If I take longer than a week to update again, just send me a few pms telling me to get back on to it.**

**I have a few new things to tell you!**

**The questions at the end of each page can be answered at ANY TIME until the story is totally finished and we're out of the arena! If you're new to this story feel free to review (hint hint hint) but please DON'T submit new tributes! I have everyone I need!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors are <em>always<em> needed. Two plus people can sponsor the same tribute! **

**From now on, you can buy anything for the tribute(s) at any time and I shall keep a list of them. If the tribute you're sponsoring dies before you can send in the gift (review or pm me to say when you want it sent in), you can either give the gift to another living tribute of your choice or withdraw the gift altogether.**

**Each day in the Games each item goes up by ten points.**

**Down in the tribute list, if there is a * beside them they're a bloodbath. I need more bloodbaths! PM/review me to say you will let your tribute be a bloodbath! (Or I'll just choose myself...(Making them a bloodbath is still worth 15 points!))**

* * *

><p>GwenCooper92: Does that mean you want to sponsor Amelia Woodburn?<p>

k8wuzhere and HeartRacingAlways: Never stop reviewing!

And everyone EXCEPT k8wuzhere didn't get the bonus question right... It wasn't 'May the odds be ever in your favour', it was 'The world will be watching.'But I gave you the points anyway. I'm good like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Lily Breensdaughter<strong>

I hid in the corner, curled around a dog-eared book. It was 'Al...e...I...Wo...land...B...Ew...Car'. Mother had given it to me on my 7th birthday. The ink on some parts had run, and the spine was bent. It was a dejected book, but I loved it.

Loud 'bongs' rolled out over the District. I mectiously wrapped the book in fabric and placed it in the drawer. My green dress looked like the sea, and my raven hair just added to the effect of a low storm cloud.

I waited on the step for my parents. They almost got me late, and I funneled in with the other late ones. I was pushed into the twelve-year-olds pen. I stood at the edge of the roped-off area, holding Mother's hand. The Capitol woman stepped onto the stage, and I sucked in a breath. All I had ever wanted, my entire life, was to look as good as the Capitol citizens. My one hope to look like them was to be reaped. This was my first year I was eligible. If I wasn't reaped, I might volunteer. Might.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Reaping! I am your escort, Hami Waters and I will be helping the two lucky tributes of District Eleven achieve greatness!" There is some polite clapping that quickly dies away. "Ladies first! And the lucky girl is..." I find myself holding my breath. "Lily Breensdaughter!" All of a sudden it feels as if the ground has dropped away underneath me. Strange, I thought. Then reality hits with an iron fist. It's me. I must kill. I must kill my friend from District Eleven. I feel as if I might throw up or cry. But somehow my traitor legs are moving forward. No, I think. Stop! But I am up on the stage. I must win. Then, and only then, can I dress and look as these people do.

"I am Lily," I managed to croak out.

* * *

><p><strong>Albert Follop<strong>

I yawned and rolled out of bed, scrambling into saggy hand-me-downs. The reaping started in two minutes, and I wasn't even there yet!

I was the last one to arrive. I saw Peacekeepers starting their rounds to bring in anyone not attending.

The Capitol woman stepped foward and began bubbling. "Hello everyone! Welcome to the Reaping! I am your escort, Hami Waters and I will be helping the two lucky tributes of District Eleven achieve greatness!" Yeah, right. She's here to help us die. She grinned a smile so wide it must have been fake. A hand wrapped in a white glove rose and fell. "Ladies first! And the lucky girl is Lily Breensdaughter!"

The young girl with black hair and green eyes stumbled to the stage. "I am Lily," she said. A murmur went through the crowd. She had come from the twelve-year old section. Poor girl, I thought.

"No volunteers?" Who in their right minds would volunteer? "Well, onto the boys! And the lucky young man is... Albert Follop!" I stumble and nearly fall. It can't be me! It can't! I manage to get to the stage.

"Please volunteer! I'm begging you!" No one gives a glance to me, the begging boy in fruit-stained overalls. Who in their right minds wouldn't volunteer? !

The escort gives me a sympathetic smile and continues the ceremony. "Shake hands! Ladies and gentlemen! I give you... the tributes of District Eleven!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Reminding me to update: 5 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in a ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

Healing balm: 30 points

Matches: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

k8wuzhere: 165 points

HeartRacingAlways: 144 points

GwenCooper92: 89 points

Narnian Pirate: 52 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

NeXME: 10 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals *

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan *

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy: Jerelon Resedue *

Girl: Amelia Woodburn (GwenCooper92 is sponsoring his/her)

**District Eight**

Boy: Mark Seam *

Girl: Valentine Goldbrin

**District Nine**

Boy: Petar Harken

Girl: Eva Corrait

**District Ten**

Boy: Dyst Helop *

Girl: Kieran Bellmont (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

**District Eleven**

Boy: Albert Follop

Girl: Lily Breensdaughter *

**District Twelve**

Boy: Daniel Dark

Girl: Taryn Blight *

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>


	13. Why Did The Peacekeepers Shoot?

**A/N: OK, kill me.  
><strong>

**I deserve it.  
><strong>

**XD.  
><strong>

**I think my writing's really progressed in the time that I've been away. I don't know if you think the same, but I certainly do.  
><strong>

**On with the reaping!**

**I severely changed both characters. This story occurs years before Katniss. So no mockingjays. And since when do Twelve tributes volunteer? So, I changed them...**

* * *

><p><strong>The questions at the end of each page can be answered at ANY TIME until the story is totally finished and we're out of the arena! If you're new to this story feel free to review (hint hint hint) but please DON'T submit new tributes! I have everyone I need!<strong>

**Sponsors are _always_ needed. Two plus people can sponsor the same tribute!**

**From now on, you can buy anything for the tribute(s) at any time and I shall keep a list of them. If the tribute you're sponsoring dies before you can send in the gift (review or pm me to say when you want it sent in), you can either give the gift to another living tribute of your choice or withdraw the gift altogether.**

**Each day in the Games each item goes up by ten points.**

**Down in the tribute list, if there is a * beside them they're a bloodbath. I need more bloodbaths! PM/review me to say you will let your tribute be a bloodbath! (Or I'll just choose myself...(Making them a bloodbath is still worth 15 points!))**

* * *

><p><strong>District Twelve<strong>

**Taryn Blight**

The Hob is relatively full. I sit on one trader's table and swing my legs in the intervening space between tables. The trader, a spry old man named Gaio, smacks me off his wares. "Move it! No one'll buy my things with your print on them!"

I smirk at him and flutter my lashes. "No, _everyone_'ll buy them because I make them _that_ much cuter!" He laughs me off, and I walk away between the tables to buy a broom. Our last one was destroyed after Lusa and Hiram threw it into the fire - "It was an accident!" they had protested. Little minxes...

As I look around the crowded room, I sense a pall that hangs over everyone. They are afraid. Afraid for their children. And afraid for the few children that hang around the Hob - and afraid for me.

I know I should not be glad in another person's sadness, but it makes me feel happy to know that someone cares. Even if it is illegal traders who care.

A hand flops onto my shoulder. I spin around. It is Gardia, one of my few friends. Her face is terrified, and I feel a warm rush of compassion, for the girl who made her way into the place that frightens her the most. "What're you doing here?" I ask.

"The chances are too high!"

I grin. "Ah, stuff th-" I get no further.

"We could _die_! _You_ could die! Because," her voice drops to a mumble, and I bend to her level to hear, "if either of us gets into the arena, it's unlikely we're ever getting out again. Except in a wooden box."

I slap her. She recoils, and I stare down at her, fury in my eyes. "You will never get out again, maybe, if you keep up with that attitude!" I storm off.

But I can't help thinking one thing that I heard her say before I left. _"There are no second chances,"_ Gardia had mumbled. _"There are no second chances in a game of chance."_

* * *

><p>I walk down the long road to the square. I'm funneled into a line of children. Our fingers outstretched, the machine analyses our blood. "Confirmed," it beeps. "Confirmed. Confirmed. Confirmed." Then another group of children, all 17.<p>

Gardia is behind us, in the 13 year old section. Our eyes and hands touch, before we are forced apart by a Peacekeeper with brown hair escaping from her helmet. We forgive each other instantly.

Then the old speech runs. I ignore it totally. I've heard it 15 times already, 5 I don't remember, and the other ten have all been the same. Boring boring boring.

"Now!" chirps the escort. Her sparkly voice grates on my nerves. "The delicate gender first!" I gulp. I turn to Gardia again, and all the children in the crowd join hands. We all want comfort. Mine and her hands meet, a fragile bond between the ages.

The paper unfolds. I stare at Gardia, willing her not to be chosen. "Taryn Blight!" I freeze. Gardia is crushing my hand. I turn to her and whisper in her ear, "Let me go." Tears in her eyes, she does. I turn to walk through the now silent children. A hand reaches out to brush my arm, my shoulder, pat my back. I reach the stage, climbing the lonely steps. I can't say anything. My throat closes up.

I look for father - and there he is, his hand on Hiram's shoulder. He nods reassuringly. My face slips into a look of indifference, and it's a good thing I've always been a good liar, because under what appears to be a cool, calm exterior it feels like my life is falling apart.

**Daniel Dark  
><strong>

"Taryn Blight!" I breathe a sigh of relief - relief that no one I knew was chosen. But, somehow, the name 'Blight' sounds familiar. I saw the girl mount the stage, and my heart almost stopped. She was the girl whose mother was killed in the same place, at the same time, as my own family. She scanned the crowd, looking for someone. Her gaze halted at the back to the crowd, where the over-and-under age people stood. Her face slipped into a plain mask of total uncaring.

_How can she **do** that? Be so calm, so uncaring, about killing?!_ My stomach turns. I could never like a girl like that. No matter what she did.

"Now!" High-pitched, screechy, the accent makes me wince. I hate it! "Our next competitor!" As if this was a game! No, I correct myself. This is a game. "Daniel Daaay! No, I'm dreadfully sorry. Daniel Dark!"

I rise from my slumped position of relief. It - it - it is me?! I hide every scrap of emotion away, shoving my way brutally through the crowd. Grunts of annoyance come from behind me. I ignore them.

I stomp onto the stage. The woman's efforts to get me to shake hands, to answer questions, are all futile. I despise her.

"Please congratulate our tributes!" There is silence, and I and the Blight girl are shoved offstage.

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship System!<strong>

Sponsoring a Tribute other than your own (please PM me who you're going to sponsor): 10 points

Reminding me to update: 5 points

Sending an idea that is thoroughly detailed and very unique and awesome that I can use for the story: 8 points

Any other idea: 2 points

Sending in an ACTUAL review: 5 points

Sending in a sponsorship request: 6 points

Personal messaging me about the story: 3 points

Answering a question about the games (end of each chapter): 5 points

Answering a BONUS QUESTION! (end of each chapter): 10 points

Every day your tribute stays alive: 10 points

Every kill your tribute makes: 15 points

Allowing your tribute to be in the bloodbath: 15 points

* * *

><p><strong>Things to get in the Games:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Food:<strong>

Bread from any district: 10 points

One Capitol dish: 16 points

A full Capitol meal: 40 points

Crackers and beef: 4 points

Fruit (dried or not): 6 points

If you have another food you'd like me to deliver to a tribute, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Water:<strong>

Water bottle: 8 points

Gallon of water: 12 points

Flask/canteen: 4 points.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons:<strong>

Bow and arrow: 30 points

Spear: 24 points

Trident: 60 points

Mace: 20 points

Axe: 20 points

Sword: 14 points

Knives (any type): 10 points per knife

If you have any other weapon, pm me and I'll price it.

* * *

><p><strong>Other:<strong>

Electric wire (one foot): 10 points

Electric wire (any length): 20 points

Healing balm: 30 points

Matches: 5 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsorship points so far (in order):<strong>

k8wuzhere: 180 points

HeartRacingAlways: 144 points

GwenCooper92: 100 points

Narnian Pirate: 52 points

PinkCutiix33: 23 points

NeXME: 10 points

Calyso1211: 5 points

everdeenandpotter: 3 points

* * *

><p><strong>Sponsors and list of tributes:<strong>

**District One**

Boy: Haydew Morrows

Girl: Wonder Gals *

**District Two**

Boy: Ton Jordan *

Girl: Crystal Jons

**District Three**

Boy: Ryne Hyress (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Ani Prescotte (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

**District Four**

Boy: Asher Rost (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Lark Martins

**District Five**

Boy: Toby Hamme (GwenCooper is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Lyle Arnode

**District Six**

Boy: Corran Weaver (k8wuzhere is sponsoring him/her)

Girl: Klee Tipon

**District Seven**

Boy: Jerelon Resedue *

Girl: Amelia Woodburn (GwenCooper92 is sponsoring his/her)

**District Eight**

Boy: Mark Seam *

Girl: Valentine Goldbrin

**District Nine**

Boy: Petar Harken

Girl: Eva Corrait

**District Ten**

Boy: Dyst Helop *

Girl: Kieran Bellmont (HeartRacingAlways is sponsoring him/her)

**District Eleven**

Boy: Albert Follop

Girl: Lily Breensdaughter *

**District Twelve**

Boy: Daniel Dark *

Girl: Taryn Blight *

* * *

><p><strong>Questions!<strong>


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT!

**A/N: Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to stop this story permanatly. I just can't get back into it. Anyone who wants to continue, feel free. Just send me a link when you've written it! :)**

**Really sorry, again.**


End file.
